


This is wrong, but are we dating?

by Error403HRD



Series: GRSM/LGBT Representation [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: Just a short MolAme one shot, it's a little choppy, but I think it's suitable enough for general audiences. There are maybe one or two curse words, other than that it's totally fine.
Relationships: America/Molossia (Hetalia)
Series: GRSM/LGBT Representation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Rare Fic





	This is wrong, but are we dating?

America didn't quite understand it.

Well, he understood the feeling quite well, having had his heart broken on more than one occasion without anyone knowing, but he didn't understand why it was Molossia. 

Why was he in love with Molossia of all people?

He'd raised him, it wasn't right.

But you aren't related was a thought that kept permeating his thoughts, and it was driving him insane. 

He was used to getting his heart broken: Prussia was first when he realized the man had a crush on Italy and Hungary and only thought of him as a friendly acquaintance. And then he'd gotten with Poland; their relationship was still strong to this day, to everyone's surprise.

Russia was second when he admitted to hating America so much that he was glad misfortune came down upon him. Really, he was foolish to believe otherwise.

Romano was next when America realized he was in a relationship with Luxembourg. How he hadn't known that was absurd in itself.

Lithuania was next after he finally got Belarus to go on another date, and it actually went well against all odds. He was happy that Lithuania had gotten the girl of his dreams, otherwise he might've been stuck with America.

Canada was the one he was most disgusted with. He'd fallen for his literal brother. It was disgusting and he made sure to never confess this crush to Molossia; it felt weird keeping secrets from him but it was necessary this time. He was both heart broken and relieved that Canada had started dating Belgium.

Japan was next. He was America's only real friend among the nations if he was honest, it was a miracle the feelings hadn't developed sooner. So when Japan mentioned that he was dating Greece, the shock wasn't fake, neither were the congratulations. Japan deserved better than him, and if that meant Greece, then he'd support him all the way.

America was used to getting his heart broken, but the feelings had never been this strong before. Every time he was with Molossia, he felt like he could be himself, like he didn't have to act like the loud mouthed idiot he was at meetings and around the other nations. He could be depressed and pessimistic, he could complain about paperwork, he could explain his utter exhaustion with life, but he could also garden with his favorite person in the world, he could go on nice outings without being obnoxious, he could be quiet and just relish in some quiet company.

Then they both donned their masks as another meeting called.

America returned to his boisterous and idiotic hero facade, and Molossia put on his mean bad boy shield.

Why Molossia still spent time with him despite having actual friends was a mystery he'd probably never solve.

Molossia had Sealand, Wy, Seborga, Hutt River, Ladonia, and Kugelmugel. He had friends that cared about him, he had friends that could make him drop his act sometimes. America didn't understand why Molossia still hung out with him even when he was being pessimistic and whiny.

~

Molossia felt like an idiot. He knew what the feelings meant, courtesy of some veiled questions directed Seborga's way, but he didn't understand why it had to happen to him.

Why the hell was he in love with America?

America had raised him! It wasn't right.

And then he remembered that Switzerland and Austria were a thing despite technically being related.

He and America weren't related.

But that didn't make it any better!

He knew America had had his heart broken so many times that he probably didn't even want a relationship! 

He hated his feelings, they were wrong, America was basically a parent....who's parenting duties were done....who always came to his house to vent before they went out together and enjoyed their weekends together. Every weekend at least, usually more. America spent a lot of money just on him....

Holy fuck were they already dating!?

He definitely wasn't asking Seborga what dating looked like, that would put suspicion on him, so he turned to his trusty friend: Google.

**1\. You confide in them about everything.**

Yes. Yes they did do that. America vents a lot about paperwork and how he feels depressed, and he complained frequently about stupidity and something his friends made him do. America never interrupted, neither did he, they just let each other vent no matter how stupid the reason, because Molossia's reasons for venting are no where near as serious as America's....that's something friends do too though....

**2\. You expect to see each other on the weekends.**

Yeah....America came over every weekend, and meetings were usually during the week, so neither of them were usually occupied on weekends. And it was always a shock when America had something to do on Saturday or Sunday that cut their time together short. He always made up for it during the week though. That's something friends did too though, right?

**3\. You know all their mates**

Well, America was only really friends with Japan. They hung out sometimes when Japan just needed to escape from Eurasia as a whole. Molossia thought he was cool, though he was weary of him at first, having had to comfort America after Japan told him that he was dating. And America knew all the micronations and was even in charge of watching over them sometimes when Finland and Sweden were busy. America was the second choice, because Australia and both the Italies were too immature, and no one really liked Austria except Kugelmugel. The only reason he wasn't first was because Finland and Sweden had more than one kid present. But friends generally knew each other's social circles, right?

**4\. You think about them ALL THE TIME**

Well....he knew he thought about America at random times. When something would remind him of him. And America sometimes sent him texts at the oddest times. Okay maybe it was just because they were super close. Molossia knew he had a crush on America, and maybe he was just projecting.

**5\. You two talk about going away together**

But they were nations! Of course they planned to go visit various theme parks and state parks together. And it wasn't odd that when they were both abroad they planned to do fun things. They were just friends, it was fine!

**6\. You're not interested in having sex with someone else**

Well...this was a moot point as both of them were ace. Though America was definitely on the more sex-disgusted side than he was. It was why Seborga made him uncomfortable sometimes despite Hutt River showing no reaction or even joining in. He still doesn't know why he hangs out with those two alone despite physical age.

**7\. Thoughts of them getting with someone else makes you f**king crazy**

Well, he was always upset about America's various crushes, but that was only because he was crushing on him too.

**8\. You are yourself around them and they are too**

Well....yeah....America always acted like the depressed introvert he was with him....and Molossia didn't act like the mean bad boy he did around most other people....but it's just because they're close! He doesn't have his mask up around his friends as often anymore! And America-well....America always has his mask up, even with Japan....but when they hung out, even around other nations, he always acted like himself, he never hid himself when Molossia was around. Maybe it was just because Molossia earned that trust....nothing more.

**9\. They have met your parents**

Well, no, America was the one who raised him, but he met Finland, Sweden, England, and France. He doesn't like England, and France can be a bit overbearing sometimes, but it's just because they were nations! Nothing more nothing less! There were only so many of them, it was inevitable that he'd know a lot of them!

**10\. You can't imagine a life without them**

No....no he couldn't...

It was probably better to just ask America himself...

~

"Hey America, are we dating?" America froze for a second, the question had come out of nowhere. He looked up from his phone to see Molossia bouncing his leg nervously, face red as he looked away. America's own face went red as he thought it over. They did act a lot like a couple, didn't they? He gave a short inhale and answered cautiously, not wanting to give away that he desperately wished they were,

"Only if you're up for it."

Shit. Please say yes, please say yes, please.

Molossia looked up at him, face still red as he gave the slightest smile, 

"Only if you are."

America's grin could've split his face. He got up and hugged the micronation like his life depended on it. He felt Molossia relax in his arms and couldn't help it when he asked,

"So you're my boyfriend?"

Molossia laughed and nodded, giving a smirk, "Well we've been dating for how many years?"

They both dissolved into laughter as the sun started to rise.

Maybe this wasn't so wrong after all.


End file.
